


Stories I did in class: Nouvelle Fantastique, Petites histoires pour s’endormir

by Love_Anime64



Series: Stories I did in class [13]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Fantasy, Horror, Magic, Original work - Freeform, Suspence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Anime64/pseuds/Love_Anime64
Summary: Salut les gens! Desole pour avoir disparu de AO3 pendant plusieurs mois mais c'est que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'ecrire a cause de l'ecole, et de la motivation. Le chapitre 6 de Cherry Blossom est a peine commence donc il prendra du temps a etre poster. Sinon, en classe de francais, on devait ecrire une nouvelle fantastique pour un concours, et je l'ai finaliser avant-hier soir, donc je peux finalement le poster ici. Je ne dirais rien sur l'histoire mais je pense que vous avez vu les tags au debut, et si vous les avez pas encore vu, regardez les, ca vous fera un petit warning. Bon je vous laisse a votre lecture car si je continue d'ecrire autant dans les notes, ca deviendra plus grand que mon texte lui-meme.
Series: Stories I did in class [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963591





	Stories I did in class: Nouvelle Fantastique, Petites histoires pour s’endormir

**Author's Note:**

> Salut les gens! Desole pour avoir disparu de AO3 pendant plusieurs mois mais c'est que je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'ecrire a cause de l'ecole, et de la motivation. Le chapitre 6 de Cherry Blossom est a peine commence donc il prendra du temps a etre poster. Sinon, en classe de francais, on devait ecrire une nouvelle fantastique pour un concours, et je l'ai finaliser avant-hier soir, donc je peux finalement le poster ici. Je ne dirais rien sur l'histoire mais je pense que vous avez vu les tags au debut, et si vous les avez pas encore vu, regardez les, ca vous fera un petit warning. Bon je vous laisse a votre lecture car si je continue d'ecrire autant dans les notes, ca deviendra plus grand que mon texte lui-meme.

Je jetais un regard à ma table de chevet. L’objet posé sur le bord était sur le point de tomber. Je priais pour que ma mère ne le repère pas en sortant. Ses longs cheveux bruns semblables aux miens se balancèrent de droite à gauche lorsqu’elle franchit la porte. La lumière s’éteignit et je me retrouvai seule dans le noir. Je tendis le bras pour prendre le livre à la couverture écarlate que j’avais récupéré le matin même. 

J'étais allée à la bibliothèque emprunter la suite d’un roman que j’avais commencé deux semaines plus tôt. Alors que je me dirigeais vers le rayon recherché, j’avais repéré dans un recoin sombre, le coin d’une couverture rouge légèrement éclairé. Je m'étais approchée, et le recueil m’avait tout de suite intriguée. La première de couverture était pratiquement vierge, avec juste un titre écrit en minuscules lettres noires, “Petites histoires pour s’endormir”, ainsi qu’un symbole intriguant. C'était un triangle avec un rond plus petit à l'intérieur, et une croix elle-même dans le cercle. La quatrième de couverture, quant à elle, n’avait aucune inscription; aucun nom d'auteur, d'éditeur, pas même un résumé. Alors que j’allais ouvrir le livre, Olivia, ma meilleure amie, m’avait appelée depuis l'entrée, en me demandant de me dépêcher. J’avais glissé l’objet sous mon bras et m'étais dirigée vers le bibliothécaire. Celui-ci m’avait à peine jeté un coup d'œil et m’avait laissé partir avec ma trouvaille sans rien dire. J'avais attendu le soir avec impatience pour commencer à dévorer mon nouveau livre.

Lorsque je l’ouvris enfin, une odeur de cuir m'assaillit, pourtant rien de ce que je tenais entre mes mains ne ressemblait à du cuir. "Sûrement un cadeau de l'ancien propriétaire." me dis-je en tournant la première page. Des caractères couleur ébène m'accueillirent dans ma lecture. Les minutes passaient et je ne pouvais m’arracher à l'histoire. Elle parlait d’une jeune fille tout à fait normale, aux cheveux roux, qui un jour rencontre cet homme étrange qui devient son ami. A la fin de l’histoire, le jeune homme se transforme en une créature qui pourrait faire frémir même les lecteurs les plus aguerris. Moi-même, je ne pus empêcher un frisson de m'envahir. Je m'enfouis sous la couette et essayai de fermer les yeux. Le titre n’indiquait pas que le livre contenait des histoires d’horreur et ne m’avait pas préparé à ça. L’auteur du recueil avait une imagination débordante et effroyablement horrifiante. Je ne pus m’endormir qu’au bout d’une heure, comme me le confirma mon horloge, et je savais que j’aurais les paupières lourdes le lendemain. 

Je me réveillai en sursaut au son de mon réveil. Je me précipitai vers la cuisine en courant. Au moins une fois par semaine, mon réveil tombait en panne et j’arrivais en retard à l'école. J'étais préparée à toute éventualité, voilà pourquoi, la veille au soir, toutes mes affaires étaient prêtes pour le lendemain. Je passai **s** devant la table à manger en jetant un “Bonjour” à ma mère, pris mes affaires, et claquai la porte d’entrée tout en faisant mes lacets. Je n'avais pas pris de petit déjeuner mais cela n’avait aucune importance. J’avais dix minutes pour me rendre à la station de bus, descendre au quatrième arrêt, marcher cent pas, tourner à droite et arriver à l'école avant huit heures. Je pressais le pas. Les dix minutes passèrent plus vite que prévu et j'arrivai **s** devant la classe moins d’une minute avant que la cloche ne sonne. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Lorsque la professeur fit l’appel, je remarquai que Claire n'était pas là. C'était une jeune fille discrète aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui n'était jamais absente. Je m’en désintéressais vite et me préparais à une journée remplie d'évaluations. A l’autre bout de la salle, Olivia me lança un regard plein de compassion sachant que j’avais un contrôle de plus qu’elle car nous n’avions que certaines matières en commun.

La sonnerie annonça la fin de la journée et tous les élèves présents se levèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Je rejoignis mon amie dans le couloir. Nous discutâmes des réponses que nous avions trouvées comme tous les élèves agglutinés à la sortie de la salle. Arrivés à la grille de l'école, une grande personne aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus nous attendait. C'était Jules, le grand frère d’Olivia. Il nous accompagnait avec sa voiture dès qu’il le pouvait, et je dois avouer que j’attendais avec impatience ce moment de la journée. Enfin ce n'était pas trop grâce à lui que j’aimais bien rentrer avec eux, mais plutôt pour la musique qu’il mettait à fond. Mes parents étaient très stricts avec les téléphones portables, et m'avaient offert un vieil appareil à mes quinze ans. Il était tellement ancien qu’on ne pouvait même pas écouter une chanson avec . On aurait dit une antiquité. Alors que la voiture du frère d’Olivia nous amenait vers ma maison, je vis des véhicules de police sur le bord de la route. Je me penchais contre la vitre pour apercevoir la raison de cet attroupement. Le peu que j’entrevis servit à me donner la nausée. Le corps de Claire était à peine reconnaissable. D’ailleurs j’avais compris que c'était elle seulement grâce à ses parents en pleurs assis près d’une des voitures. Son poitrail était déchiqueté, ses os broyés, et du sang coagulait sur ses beaux cheveux rouges. Sur la scène du crime, des traces de vermillon formaient un symbole étrangement familier. C'était celui que j’avais vu sur la couverture de mon livre. Un frisson de terreur me traversa. Et si c'était lié? Je secouai la tête en me disant que cela pouvait juste être une coïncidence, ou alors que l’auteur avait tout simplement trouvé l’inspiration de ses histoires grâce à ce mystérieux gang de tueurs. Je sentis Olivia remuer derrière moi.

«C’est… horrible...» Elle hoqueta et se détourna de la fenêtre. Je fis de même mais je sus que je ne pourrais pas oublier cette vision avant un long moment.

Ce soir-là, malgré ma peur suite à la première histoire, je décidai **s** quand même d'en lire une autre. Celle-ci était moins terrifiante, mais tout aussi horrible. Elle se passait au Moyen-Age selon ce que j’avais compris. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds clairs était accusé de traîtrise envers le roi et des soldats lui mettaient des chaînes aux pieds et aux mains pour le jeter dans la rivière. Sa famille l’avait retrouvé le lendemain avec le visage boursouflé et la peau bleuie.

«Alors, il raconte quoi ce livre?» Je tournai la tête. Ma mère se tenait devant la porte de ma chambre, les mains sur les hanches. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en jurant intérieurement contre moi-même pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention. Mes parents n’aimaient pas que je lise des histoires d’horreur, et encore moins quand je les lisais tard le soir. “C’est pour ça que tu te réveilles toujours en retard.” me disaient-ils à chaque fois qu’ils voulaient se justifier. J'expliquais donc de quoi l’histoire parlait et elle grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en sortant de ma chambre.

La classe était en deuil. Enfin, les filles de la classe étaient en deuil, car les garçons, eux, ne se souciaient pas de Claire, et certains avaient même demandé qui elle était quand la directrice nous avait annoncé la nouvelle. La journée passa vite et tout le monde sembla oublier Claire, sauf son amie, qui était restée à pleurer au fond de la classe jusqu’au moment où notre professeur l’avait finalement envoyée à l'infirmerie. La classe fut bien plus silencieuse après son départ. 

Alors qu’Olivia et moi attendions son frère au portail de l'école, nous vîmes une voiture de police passer devant nous à toute allure. Peut-être était-ce par rapport à l'incident de la veille, mais j’en doutais vu la rapidité à laquelle elle était passée devant nous. Cela faisait dix minutes et Jules n'était toujours pas arrivé. Perdant rapidement patience, nous décidâmes de marcher en direction de la maison d’Olivia. Les routes étaient étrangement silencieuses, comme si une malédiction avait frappé la ville. Des voitures de police étaient garées tout autour de la maison de mon amie lorsque nous arrivâmes là-bas. J'échangeais un long regard avec elle en me demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer. Olivia prenait déjà peur très vite lorsqu’elle était plus jeune, alors ce fut sans surprise que je vis ma meilleure amie se précipiter en courant vers son salon et demander à ses parents pourquoi les policiers étaient là. Je l’entendis pousser un cri depuis le porche de la maison quand ils lui parlèrent. J'étais trop loin pour entendre quelque chose de distinct mais le peu qui s'ébruita me laissa stupéfaite. Les mots “Jules”, "rivière", et “noyé” me laissèrent assez d’indices pour comprendre la situation.

Jules avait été retrouvé noyé dans la rivière, cela expliquait le nombre incalculable de voitures de police à travers la ville. Ma première pensée fut que je ne pourrais plus jamais rentrer chez moi en voiture et je me maudis pour avoir de telles idées. Je décidai **s** alors de les laisser tranquille et de rentrer chez moi. J’enverrais un message à Olivia pour lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais partie sans elle. Sous ma couette le soir même, j’eu besoin de me changer les idées. Je repris mon livre où je l’avais laissé. Quoi de mieux que des histoires d’horreur pour penser à autre chose. Cette fois-ci, l’auteur avait dû manquer d’imagination car il avait écrit une histoire toute simple où une jeune fille était poignardée par son amie. Il n’avait fait aucune description sanglante comme dans les deux histoires précédentes. Je devais avouer que cette histoire ne me plut pas du tout. Je me couchais en espérant que les prochaines ne seraient pas aussi ennuyeuses.

Cela faisait une semaine que Jules était mort, et ma famille avait organisé un pique-nique en montagne avec celle d’Olivia pour permettre à chacun de prendre l’air. En faisant mon sac, je pris mon livre au cas où Olivia voudrait être seule. Me connaissant, il valait mieux que je ne m’ennuie pas pour éviter à mes parents d’avoir à supporter mes crises de nerfs toute la journée. Le voyage en voiture était toujours aussi agréable, surtout avec l’odeur du vomi de mon père qui ne supportait pas les routes des montagnes. A notre arrivée, Olivia s’isola dans sa voiture pendant que les parents discutaient ensemble. Je sortis discrètement mon livre et m'installai sur une corniche plutôt large, à l'écart des autres. Je m'étais assise loin du bord pour éviter d’avoir le vertige. Je commençais une nouvelle histoire qui me happa immédiatement. Celle-ci était étrangement courte.

_ Le vent soufflait dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui frissonna. La vue depuis la falaise était magnifique. Une petite voix lui chanta qu’elle devait y aller pour le rejoindre. Rejoindre l’homme qui l’avait laissée quelques années plus tôt sans un mot d'au revoir. La voix la pressait tellement qu’elle dût fermer les yeux pour la faire taire. Lorsqu’elle les rouvrit, ses pupilles d’un ocre pur ne formaient plus qu’une mince ligne. Elle se força à calmer sa respiration et laissa son coeur la guider. _

Je me passais une main dans les cheveux et me rendis compte que j'étais debout et faisai **s** les cent pas. “Tant pis” me dis-je, “ça ne me fera pas de mal de marcher un peu.”

_ Ses pieds la guidèrent automatiquement vers le bord. Un grand malaise s’empara de la jeune fille quand elle vit la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait le vertige depuis qu’elle avait appris à marcher. Son sang battait dans ses veines. Lorsqu’elle prit une grande inspiration, elle se dit que c'était peut-être la dernière fois et lança une ultime prière aux dieux. _

“Va-t-elle se suicider en se lançant de la falaise?” Si jamais ma pensée était correcte, j’en serais profondément déçue. J’aurais cru que l’auteur ferait des histoires plus intéressantes comme les deux premières. Je haussais les épaules et me replongeais dans le livre.

_ Les arbres, derrière elle, s’agitaient précipitamment comme si le vent les secouait dans tous les sens. Ou alors était-ce parce que quelqu’un l’avait retrouvée et dégageait les branches de son chemin? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle ne lui avait rien dit sur sa destination. Elle prit panique en entendant des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il ne devait pas la voir ici. _

L’histoire avait beau être courte, elle n’en était pas moins palpitante. Je me retournais en entendant moi-même des bruits de pas qui me firent sursauter. Une tête blonde apparut dans mon champ de vision, mais il était trop tard. Mon pied avait déjà dérapé à cause de mon sursaut et je remarquais enfin que je venais de perdre l'équilibre. J’entendis à peine Olivia crier mon nom en essayant de me rettraper. J'étais en chute libre et mes yeux se fermaient pour la dernière fois alors que je touchais le fond du gouffre.

_ Le pied de la jeune fille glissa et elle ne put retenir un cri lorsqu’elle s'enfonça dans le gouffre sans fond pour enfin rejoindre son amant dans l'au-delà. _


End file.
